


Something New Everyday

by StarrySummers04



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Josh is sick of Klaus' flirting so he finally snaps.





	Something New Everyday

With everything he has learnt about Niklaus Mikaelson, the last thing Josh ever expected upon entering a relationship with the hybrid was how gentle and kind he was.

They’ve had quite a turbulent relationship thus far. Josh and his friend, Tina were turned into vampires, by Klaus. And Tina betrayed Josh by choosing to save her own life instead. (Josh is such a loyal and caring friend, he would always value another’s life over his own.) Then there was the whole issue of Klaus’ compulsion and the pain Josh had to be subjected to in order to be rid of the effects. It wasn’t until after he’d returned from his time with Davina that his relationship with Klaus began to change.

It was a bit surprising at first, Josh noticed that Klaus would flirt with him and notice him more whenever they were in the same room but Klaus seemed to flirt with everyone so Josh didn’t take it personally. However, the fact that Klaus continued to flirt with him when they were alone made the new vampire question a lot of things.

One day, Josh confronted the hybrid about it, having been through enough in the past few months to last him an entire lifetime. “Knock it off! You don’t mean a word you are saying, not everyone is charmed by you!” Josh shouted.

“What is the problem, luv? Do you need some blood? Or sleep?” Klaus questioned.

“You keep flirting with me. I want you to stop.” Josh demanded.

“Why is that, luv? Are you not interested?”

“That is not the point. The point is that my life has gone to hell in the last few months. Ever since you turned me! With no consideration as to how that would affect my life!” Josh continued.

“Tell me then, luv. We’ve got time.”

And Josh did. It seemed that once he started talking, he just couldn’t stop. He began with how difficult things had been at home, it wasn’t easy being gay when your parents are homophobic. Josh had thought that life may get better, easier once he reached university. And it had. He’d made some great friends, it was where he’d met Tina, and he’d also been out on a few dates. Nothing ever seemed to go past the first date but at least he was free to go on dates in the first place. How he and Tina had made the decision to go to New Orleans for spring break. Whilst on spring break, Josh was happy to be himself the ‘gay club kid’ as he’d explained to Davina. Being invited to one of Marcel’s parties seemed like the ideal place to try and look for a hook up as he was quite desperate. Back at university there were lots of closet cases, as you would expect from a small town and Josh didn’t want to start anything with one of them. The fear that Josh had felt when the room descended into darkness and people had begun to scream. How he had been unable to remember anything until Klaus had killed him and he was able to accept the supernatural world. The conversation he’d been in the midst of having with Tina when Klaus approached them. He still remembers the pain of having his neck snapped. The heart wrenching betrayal he’d felt when Tina had picked up the coin, the depression at her being killed.

Not that he would tell Klaus, but Josh was kind of grateful for the opportunity to start his life fresh in a new town where no one knew him and he had the chance to be himself. There were a few issues, like the war with the witches and all of the insanity going on, especially with Hayley’s pregnancy.

“I can only apologise, luv. I guess I was being selfish, although it’s not the first time and I can guarantee it won’t be the last.” Klaus stated. Josh already knew this. He’d heard lots of stories since becoming part of the supernatural side of New Orleans, most of them were about what a monster Klaus was. But despite having seen Klaus rip people to shreds, and the fact that Klaus had killed him and Tina, Josh had never viewed Klaus as the monster that everyone else saw him as. Josh saw him as someone that was lonely, desperate for someone in his life that would believe him immediately, and not go behind his back.

Klaus leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Josh’s. Despite all the warning signs suggesting that he should pull away and leave, Josh eagerly reciprocated the kiss, allowing his hands to link at the base of Klaus’ neck. In turn, Klaus moved his arms to circle Josh’s waist. Things moved quickly after that, moved to the bedroom that Klaus was staying in. “Is this okay?” Klaus asked, hands moving underneath the shirt that Josh was wearing.

“Yes.” Josh whispered, biting back a moan at the feeling of Klaus’ hands on his bare skin. Before he could blink, Klaus had pinned him to the bed and slid one of his legs between Josh’s thighs, making it harder for the new vampire to keep his moans quiet.

“Don’t hold back, luv. I want to hear every sound you make.” Klaus coaxed, not caring that Hayley, Elijah and Rebekah were going to hear everything.


End file.
